


Nous revoir

by Julindy



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Ambiguity, Developing Relationship, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julindy/pseuds/Julindy
Summary: Nombreux furent les noms qu'il porta, identités nouvelles et toujours réinventées. Plus nombreuses encore furent leurs rencontres, instants fugaces dans une vie bien remplie. Pourtant, jamais il n'oublia aucun des souvenirs qui y étaient rattachés.





	1. Estel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaelyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelyan/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> Aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial, puisque c'est l'anniversaire de Kaelyan ! Ma meilleure amie sur fanfiction, et l'une de mes meilleures amies tout court. Alors bon anniversaire ma Kae chérie !
> 
> Cette histoire, la première que j'écris entièrement sur le Seigneur des Anneaux, est centrée sur les personnages d'Aragorn et d'Haldir, et leur relation. Ceux qui voudront voir le Araldir verront le couple sans soucis (et je ne parle pas que de toi Kae !), mais ceux qui ne veulent qu'une relation amicale et fusionnelle ne verront que ça ! (Pour ceux qui découvrent mes textes, j'aime les relations ambiguës !)
> 
> Enfin, cette histoire est un pastis (plus connue sous le nom de format "5+1"), il y aura donc cinq autres chapitres après celui-là, que je devrais publier tous les vendredis dès la semaine prochaine.
> 
> Et le mot de la fin : #LGESR

**1.** **Estel, ou la confiance librement offerte  
**

Estel aurait pu se trouver sur les terrains d'entrainement, à perfectionner encore et encore ses mouvements d'épées, quand bien même il n'ait jamais affronté seul plus féroce qu'un gobelin esseulé. Ou alors, il aurait pu être dans la grande bibliothèque d'Imladris, à lire l'un de ces livres relatant des histoires d'un autre âge, et dont seuls les elfes immortels et le papier jauni avaient le souvenir.

Au lieu de cela, il arpentait furieusement les jardins de Fondcombe sans daigner saluer quiconque croisait son chemin, insensible à la beauté des lieux. Une aura meurtrière entourait le jeune homme, et les elfes – qui depuis longtemps n'étaient plus affectés par les affres des émotions soudaines – le laissaient passer avec circonspection.

Estel avait bien conscience de l'immaturité certaine de son comportement. Et si vingt ans n'était rien, eut égards à l'espérance de vie prolongée des Dúnedains, il n'en était pas moins un homme fait, que ce soit de corps, d'esprit ou d'âme. Toutefois, en l'état actuel des choses, il lui semblait tout à fait naturel de perdre quelque peu son sang-froid si chèrement acquis. Les confessions que venait de lui faire le Seigneur Elrond, remettant en cause son existence toute entière, perturberaient n'importe qui.

Son père était décédé peu de temps avant sa naissance, et il avait dès lors grandi à Fondcombe, élevé par sa mère. Après la mort de cette dernière, alors qu'il n'avait que sept ans, c'est le Seigneur Elrond qui avait pris en charge son éducation. C'était là une vérité incontestable, des faits qu'il avait toujours pris pour acquis. Et en soi, ce n'était pas faux. Enfant, il n'avait vu aucun problème à vivre parmi les elfes, quand bien il soit le seul humain dans ce cas. Et une fois devenu grand, il en avait simplement pris son parti, ses rares questions sur les raisons l'ayant conduit ici ne trouvant pas de véritable éclaircissement. Il n'en avait eu que faire : c'était chez lui, ici.

Et pourtant… Il avait fallu attendre son vingtième anniversaire pour qu'il ait les réponses à ses questions, et que le seigneur Elrond daigne lui confier la vérité sur ses origines.

Voilà la raison pour laquelle Estel – ou plutôt Aragorn, comme il venait de découvrir s'appeler – parcourait à pas vifs les jardins. Ce n'était pas tant la découverte d'un nom qu'il ignorait posséder, mais plutôt son appartenance à une ligné qu'au contraire il ne connaissait que trop.

 _Isildur_. Il était le descendant d'Isidur. Le seigneur Elrond l'avait souvent encouragé à se renseigner sur l'histoire des royaumes humains d'aujourd'hui et de jadis, et particulièrement sur celle du Gondor – surement à dessein. Quelle ironie ! Il avait lu maintes et maintes fois ce livre, l'un des rares écrit de la main même d'Elrond. Il connaissait cette histoire par cœur, et aurait sans doute pu la réciter de mémoire, sans jamais se douter qu'elle aurait une telle importance. Isildur, le prince qui avait failli, en ne pas parvenant à jeter l'anneau unique dans les flammes de la montagne du destin, condamnant irrémédiablement la Terre du Milieu aux Ténèbres. Oh, pas tout de suite. Arda était en paix. Une paix toute relative, bien sûr, mais Estel – Aragorn, Valars ! – ne connaitrait probablement jamais ces ères sombres. Pourtant, en cédant à ses désirs coupables, en se montrant incapable de faire ce qui était approprié, Isildur avait lié ses descendants au destin de l'unique, sa faute rejaillissant sur chacun d'eux. Et sur lui. _Lui_.

La colère qui l'avait porté jusque-là l'abandonnant aussi vivement qu'elle l'avait saisi, il se laissa tomber sur un banc de pierre, las et abattu. La tête entre ses mains, il ruminait malgré lui cette révélation fracassante. Tout ce qu'elle causait aujourd'hui même, et tout ce qu'elle entrainerait dans le futur, qu'il soit proche ou lointain. Pris dans cette tempête infernale faite de haine de soi et de rancœur envers cet ancêtre qu'il maudissait, il aurait sans doute pu rester des jours entiers ainsi s'il n'avait pas été sorti de sa torpeur par le fracas d'un cheval arrivant au grand galop.

En voyant le soleil briller à l'ouest, il comprit avec stupeur que plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait quitté avec violence le bureau d'Elrond, claquant la porte dans un rare accès de rage. Il se releva en toute hâte et se tourna vers le sud du chemin, d'où semblait provenir les bruits. Effectivement, il pouvait voir la poussière soulevée par le cheval à chaque pas. Il comptait le laisser passer avant de regagner à son tour la cité, mais il eut la surprise de voir le cavalier s'arrêter à ses côtés. Malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de le détailler.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut sa haute taille. Il était grand, même pour un elfe. Il avait également les yeux clairs, les cheveux blonds et les traits fins, caractéristiques communes pour les elfes – particulièrement chez ceux venant de la Lórien, comme l'indiquait son armure de galadhrim. Le port de tête était altier et, sans être tout à fait orgueilleux, semblait quelque peu dédaigneux. Toutefois, il modifia rapidement son jugement – ainsi que son altitude – en voyant les galons le désignant clairement comme l'un des plus émérites guerrier de son peuple, et plus encore en reconnaissant l'insigne de capitaine, brodé sur sa cape d'un rouge profond. C'est ce dernier détail qui lui permit d'identifier le cavalier. Sans jamais l'avoir rencontré, il connaissait le capitaine de la garde du Seigneur Celeborn et de Dame Galadriel, de nom comme de réputation. Le Seigneur Elrond avait plusieurs fois loué ses capacités de guerrier et de stratège et le tenait en haute estime, le considérant comme un homme de confiance.

Tandis que le cavalier mettait pied à terre, Estel vint à sa rencontre et s'inclina avec respect devant lui.

« Soyez le bienvenu à Imladris Haldir de Lothlórien, capitaine des Galadhrim, » salua-t-il en sindarin.

Le capitaine opina brièvement de la tête, semblant agréablement surpris de voir un humain le saluer de la sorte, et Estel remercia intérieurement Elrond de lui avoir appris – de force et à contrecœur au début – le sindarin, et de l'avoir initié aux formules de politesses typiquement elfiques.

« Vous me connaissez jeune homme, et pourtant je ne crois pas connaitre votre nom. »

« Et pour cause, nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés, » se justifia-t-il, ne prenant pas ombrage du _jeune_. Car jeune il l'était, et d'autant plus pour un elfe plusieurs fois centenaire. « Toutefois, le Seigneur Elrond m'a longuement parlé de vous et de vos exploits guerriers, qui sont un exemple pour beaucoup ici, j'en suis sûr. »

« Et j'en suis honoré. Toutefois, cela ne me renseigne pas davantage sur votre nom. Comment vous appelez-vous ? » insista-t-il.

« Estel, » répondit-il brutalement.

Définitivement, il ne se sentait pas Aragorn. Pas encore, et surement jamais, si on lui demandait son avis. Comment honorer ce nom, comment être fier de le porter, quand on exécrait tout ce qu'il pouvait signifier ?

« Estel, » répéta l'elfe. « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

« Le plaisir est partagé. »

Toutefois, malgré le plaisir qu'il ressentait effectivement à cette entrevue, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ruminer encore et encore ses sombres pensées, desquelles il avait brièvement été sorti par cette rencontre fortuite.

« Quelque chose vous trouble-t-il ? » lui demanda Haldir de Lórien d'un ton étonnamment concerné, semblant visiblement saisir son mal-être.

Et, pour une raison qui lui était tout à fait inconnue, Estel ressentit le besoin impérieux de se confier à lui.

« Le Seigneur Elrond m'a fait part de curieuses nouvelles concernant mon ascendance, » expliqua-il, sans pour autant entrer dans les détails. « Je me découvre ainsi un héritage dont j'ignorais tous jusqu'alors, et mon appartenance à une lignée maudite que tout mon être rejette. Alors si fait capitaine, je suis effectivement troublé. »

Ayant détourné les yeux le temps de sa tirade, Estel porta de nouveau son regard sur l'elfe en face de lui. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il n'y vit aucun ennui, aucune contrariété du fait d'être confronté aux simagrées humaines. Au contraire. Malgré son visage impassible, il vit briller dans ses yeux une lueur de compréhension, loin de la pitié ou du dégout qu'il aurait pu attendre.

Gêné malgré tout de s'être confié à un parfait inconnu, Estel attendit que le blond ne reprenne la parole, ce qu'il fit sans tarder.

« En voilà des confessions pour le moins surprenantes. Me pensez-vous réellement digne de les recevoir ? »

« Le Seigneur Elrond vous fait confiance, » répondit-il rapidement, car c'était vrai.

« Et j'en suis honoré. Simplement, le tenez vous en si haute estime pour que sa seule foi en moi vous incite à en faire de même ? »

Estel ne trouva rien à redire. La vérité, c'était qu'il se sentait inexplicablement en confiance, et en sécurité à ses côtés. Mais comment avouer ça à un elfe millénaire ? Elrond, quoiqu'il ne fasse aucune distinction de valeur entre les hommes et les elfes, lui avait plusieurs fois confié être incapable de prédire les réactions des humains, du fait de la large part émotionnelle qui imprégnait leur volonté comme chacun de leurs actes.

A la place, il se contenta de banalités qui, si elles n'en étaient pas moins vraies, étaient néanmoins bien en deçà de la réalité.

« J'ai suffisamment foi en lui et en son jugement, ainsi qu'en votre réputation, pour savoir que vous ne trahirez pas mes confidences. »

 _Je vous fais confiance_ , voilà ce qu'il aurait désespérément voulu dire. Mais sans avoir eu à les prononcer, il sut que ses mots avaient été entendus.

Ils se sourire brièvement, fugace instant de connivence suspendu dans le temps, avant que la nature ne reprenne brutalement ses droits. Avec une soudaineté qui n'avait d'égale que la quiétude du moment qu'ils venaient de vivre, Haldir remonta vivement en selle, et Estel fut saisit d'un violent frisson. Que venait-il donc de se passer ? Mais en voyant l'elfe prêt à talonner son cheval, Estel ressentit le besoin irrépressible de le retenir un dernière fois.

« Nous reverrons nous ? »

Et il n'avait que faire de la note de supplication qui teintait sa voix. Il _devait_ savoir.

« Je l'espère de tout cœur Estel. »

« Ce n'est point mon vrai nom, » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire triste, alors que quelques heures plus tôt il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse en être autrement.

« Je l'avais deviné. Estel n'est pas un nom commun pour un humain. »

Estel ne pu qu'incliner la tête devant la perspicacité de l'elfe.

« Ne me demanderez-vous pas mon nom ? »

« Non, » répliqua-t-il fermement. « Pas aujourd'hui du moins. Il nous faut préserver une part de mystère, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En ce cas, nous avons là la parfaite occasion de nous revoir, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord ? »

Le guerrier ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hocher brièvement la tête et de se remettre en route, cette fois-ci pour de bon. Et tandis que le cavalier s'éloignait en direction de la cité même de Fondcombe, Estel – Aragorn désormais, qu'il le veuille ou non – se surprit à penser avec force que cette rencontre, aussi bouleversante qu'inattendue, n'était que la première d'une longue série. Non, ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'il le voyait.

« Nous nous reverrons, Haldir de Lórien, » murmura-t-il. « Dans un jour comme dans cent, que les mois ou les années nous séparent de notre prochaine rencontre, nous nous reverrons. »


	2. Strider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> Aujourd'hui, deuxième chapitre se déroulant quelques années après le premier, et s'intéressant au personnage de Strider. Oui, j'ai un peut triché sur ce coup là. Il s'agit de la version anglaise de notre célèbre "Grand-Pas", et comme il me manquait un sixième nom, j'ai dû ruser !
> 
> Sinon, ce deuxième chapitre va davantage mettre l'accent sur ce qui va être le fil conducteur de cette histoire : la crise identitaire d'Aragorn. Une crise forcément accentuée, puisque cette fic se concentre dessus, mais que je pense être un réellement présente (à moindre échelle) dans le canon. Et surtout, une crise dont Haldir est le vecteur. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse lire !
> 
> Enjoy !

**2.** **Strider, ou le masque brisé  
**

Cela faisait sept ans qu'Estel – ou plutôt Aragorn, comme il s'appelait réellement – avait quitté Fondcombe. Par ailleurs, il serait sans doute plus juste de dire qu'il avait fui la cité elfique. Quelques jours après les révélations sur son ascendance, il avait tout bonnement plié bagage et quitté sans se retourner la vallée d'Imladris qui l'avait vu grandir. Et ce, sans prévenir quiconque avant son départ, pas plus le Seigneur Elrond qu'un autre. Il soupçonnait toutefois ce dernier de l'avoir sciemment laisser partir, et malgré le temps passé depuis, il ne savait trop quoi en penser.

Longtemps, il avait erré sur les routes, cheminant vers le nord sans d'autre objectif que de fuir les révélations qui le poursuivaient, ne sachant que faire du poids soudain du devoir sur ses épaules. Pendant des semaines, il ne croisa pas âme qui vive, hormis quelques bandes éparses de gobelins. De quoi mettre en pratique le savoir-faire durement acquis auprès des meilleurs maitres d'armes de Fondcombe.

Sa chevauchée l'avait mené dans les landes d'Etten avant qu'il ne prenne la route de l'ouest, gagnant les plaines reculées de l'Arnor. Et c'est là, alors qu'il ne pensait pas rencontrer âme qui vive, qu'il fit la connaissance des rôdeurs.

Ils surgirent de nulle part, encerclant son cheval à la vitesse de l'éclair. S'ils n'étaient pas ouvertement agressifs, ils n'en étaient pas moins menaçants. Et malgré tout son talent, Estel avait conscience qu'il ne saurait défaire une quinzaine d'ennemis armés d'épées, et sachant visiblement s'en servir. Il se contenta donc de mettre lentement pied à terre, retenant son cheval d'une main, et levant brièvement l'autre en un signe universel de non-agression.

Un homme se détacha finalement du groupe et s'approcha de lui. Il le fixa un moment, s'arrêtant longuement sur sa main gauche – sans doute trop proche de la poignée de son épée pour que la situation soit vraiment sécuritaire, ce qu'Estel ne pouvait nier – avant de détailler son visage avec soin. Semblant étrangement satisfait de son inspection, il ôta la capuche qui dissimulait jusque-là son visage, et Estel ne put que retenir son souffle. Ce n'était pas tant le visage buriné, prématurément vieilli par une vie de labeur. Ce n'était pas non plus la large cicatrice qui barrait son visage, ne manquant que de peu son œil gauche. Non, rien de tout cela n'attira son regard. Mais il ne pouvait que reconnaitre la forme familière de ses yeux et la courbure osseuse du nez, pour ne les avoir que trop vu dans le miroir.

Ils se regardèrent en silence de longues minutes, s'imprégnant inconsciemment de l'image de l'autre, avant que le rôdeur ne franchisse les derniers pas les séparant, lui tendant une main franche.

« Enchanté cousin. »

C'est ainsi qu'Estel rencontra Halbarad. L'homme lui confia par la suite avoir reconnu l'anneau de Barahir à son doigt, l'anneau millénaire que portaient les descendants directs d'Isildur. Il avait cru comme beaucoup à la fin de la lignée à la mort d'Arathorn – lui n'appartenant qu'à une branche mineure – et avait pensé avoir affaire à un usurpateur et à un voleur, avant que la similitude de leurs traits ne le convainque du contraire. En retour, Estel lui avait parlé de son enfance à Fondcombe et des circonstances dans lesquelles il avait récemment appris la vérité sur sa filiation, expliquant ainsi le secret entourant sa naissance.

Aux côtés de son cousin et des rôdeurs, Estel se réinventa une vie. Abandonnant le nom d'Estel – désormais entaché d'un mensonge qu'il se savait incapable d'occulter – mais ne pouvant s'appeler Aragorn en toute connaissance de cause, il prit le nom de Strider, comme l'avait surnommé l'un des Dúnedains à cause de sa grande taille. Son parent ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet – au contraire, il l'encouragea dans cette voie – lui faisant ainsi comprendre à demi-mot qu'Halbarad était également un nom d'emprunt.

Les années passèrent ainsi, sept longues années, aussi brèves et succinctes qu'un battement de cil. C'était une vie faite de précarité et de dangers, en étant confronté de plus en plus souvent à des bandes d'orcs et de gobelins qui croissaient de manière affolante. La mort, celle de ses ennemis comme celle de ses frères d'armes, faisait partit de son quotidien. Mais il vécut entouré, lui qui n'avait toujours connu que la solitude. Il apprit d'expérience le sentiment de camaraderie, et ce qu'était réellement une amitié franche et honnête. Et surtout, son nom comme son ascendance n'avait d'autre importance que celle qu'il voulait bien lui accorder, c'est-à-dire aucune. Il n'était pas vraiment heureux non, il n'en demandait pas tant. Mais il savourait la simple indifférence, la sienne comme celle des autres, envers ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir évoqué. Il ne pensait plus à qui il était, ou quel était son devoir. Un masque d'oubli et de neutralité soigneusement forgé, pour se fondre dans la masse. Il n'était qu'un homme anonyme parmi tant d'autres.

Mais cet anonymat, tout relatif qu'il soit, prit brutalement fin un matin d'hiver, sans que Strider n'ait pu ou voulu le voir venir. Voilà près d'une semaine que le groupe avait planté son campement du côté de Gundabad. Ils avaient été stupéfaits de constater que l'antique forteresse, supposément abandonnée, portaient les stigmates d'une occupation récente. Halbarad avait immédiatement prit la tête d'un petit groupe d'éclaireurs pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il avait pu advenir de ses occupants, lui confiant temporairement la tête des rôdeurs. Strider n'attendait pas leur retour avant plusieurs jours, c'est pourquoi il fut surpris d'entendre le galop des chevaux arrivant à toute allure.

Il sortit en hâte de sa tente de fortune, pour trouver tous les humains présents désarmés et encerclés par les cavaliers. Strider connaissait les capacités des hommes sous ses ordres, et n'ignorait pas leur talent. Ils ne pouvaient simplement rien faire contre une escouade d'elfes, quand bien même leurs adversaires soient moins nombreux qu'eux-mêmes.

Reconnaissant l'armure des Galadhrim que portaient les combattants, il relâcha son souffle – qu'il avait instinctivement retenu – et leva bien gentiment les mains en l'air quand on lui somma de le faire. Il ne put toutefois s'empêcher d'esquisser un mince sourire railleur en sentant une lame contre sa gorge, et plus encore en constatant l'identité de celui qui la maniait.

« Qui êtes-vous, humain ? Que faites-vous ici, sur les ruines centenaires de cette cité orc ? »

Strider sentit un violent frisson lui parcourir l'échine à l'entente de cette voix qu'il n'avait pu oublier, malgré la brièveté de leur unique rencontre. Impressionné malgré lui par ce ton dur et froid, et s'efforçant de pas perdre davantage pieds, il répliqua par la seule arme qu'il avait actuellement en sa possession : le sarcasme.

« Vous m'avez dit il y a de cela quelques années vouloir conserver une part de mystère, » dit-il d'une voix ferme, mais au ton indéniablement ironique – ou du moins, il espérait _vraiment_ qu'elle sonnait ainsi. « Pourtant, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que vous ne me reconnaissiez pas. Vous aurais-je fait si maigre impression, Haldir de Lórien, ou la mémoire des elfes serait-elle faillible ? »

« Estel ? » interrogea vivement l'elfe, et Strider fut surpris par la note d'étonnement qui teintait sa voix. Mais malgré cette bien maigre victoire, il ne put que soupirer devant le nom si aisément prononcé, un nom qu'il avait tant bien que mal essayé d'oublier.

« Plus maintenant. »

D'un geste qu'il ne remarqua pas, Haldir indiqua à ses guerriers de remettre leurs armes au fourreau, ce qu'ils firent d'un mouvement souple. En revanche, Strider vit avec mélange de trouble et de contentement le bref mouvement de tête du blond en direction des rochers, l'invitant silencieusement à faire quelques pas en sa compagnie afin qu'ils puissent discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Et c'est avec un empressement qu'il ne se connaissait pas qu'il accepta cette invitation muette.

Ils marchèrent effectivement pendant quelques minutes, mais sitôt qu'ils furent à l'abri des regards, le capitaine fit halte.

« Erebor a été reprise. »

Strider attendait de nombreuses choses, mais pas cela, loin de là. Aussi, il mit de longues secondes à réaliser les conséquences d'une telle nouvelle.

« Le dragon est-il mort ? » demanda-t-il avec empressement. « La lignée de Durin aurait-elle repris son trône ? »

« Smaug a effectivement péri, tué d'une flèche noire par un archer de Dale. Mais hélas, Thorin II est mort sur le champ de bataille, de même que ses neveux. La lignée de Durin s'éteint avec eux, et c'est donc Dain, Seigneur des Monts de Fer, qui va être couronné roi. »

Strider opina de la tête, connaissant le lien de parenté entre les deux lignés – quoi qu'en pensent les elfes, les nains restaient un peuple d'Arda à part entière, et il avait pris grand plaisir à apprendre l'histoire de cette communauté si secrète, du temps où il résidait encore à Fondcombe. Mais il fut tiré de ces souvenirs, auxquels il n'avait pas pensé depuis fort longtemps – il accusait intérieurement Haldir pour ce bref accès de nostalgie – lorsque que la véritable information lui sauta aux yeux.

« Quel champ de bataille ? »

En réponse, Haldir lui raconta ce qu'on nommait déjà la bataille des Cinq Armées, et comment nains, elfes et hommes s'étaient unis pour lutter ensembles contre les légions ennemies. A ces mots, Strider lui fit part de ses propres découvertes, à savoir les fours rallumés de Gundabad, et tous les éléments qui trahissaient la présence d'une armée.

« Le Prince Legolas, fils du roi Thranduil, avait effectivement suivit la piste des orcs jusqu'ici. Mais il a été rappelé par la bataille qui s'est déroulée au pied de la Montagne Solitaire. Une fois celle-ci finie, Dame Galadriel nous a envoyé sur ses traces, afin que nous sachions ce qu'il en était réellement. »

L'elfe commença à faire les cent, un signe de stress manifeste, comme on en voyait rarement chez lui. Contaminé malgré lui par son angoisse, Strider luttait entre son besoin irrépressible de comprendre ce qu'il se passait réellement, et son envie viscérale de le faire taire, de quelque manière que ce soit.

« Quelque chose de terrible approche, Estel, » reprit le soldat, épargnant à Strider un dilemme insoluble. « Il ne s'agit plus seulement d'orcs et de gobelins en liberté, mais de ramifications d'un plan qui nous échappe encore. Cette guerre, le dragon, Erebor, tout est lié ! Ce que nous pensions être un simple nécromancien tapi dans l'ombre de Dol Guldur s'est avéré être le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Une forme abjecte, et affreusement diminuée de Sauron, mais bel et bien présente. Et seule l'alliance de Dame Galadriel, du Seigneur Elrond et de Saroumane le Sage fut assez puissante pour le bannir en Mordor. Mais je crains que cela ne soit que le début de quelque chose de plus grand, et de plus sombre encore. »

Il y eut un instant de silence, comme si aucun des deux ne savait trop quoi ajouter après pareille tirade. Avant que le rodeur ne prenne la parole, d'une voix plus forte et déterminée que jamais.

« Je ne m'appelle pas Estel. »

Et il était étrange que ce soit la seule chose qu'il retienne du discours pour le moins alarmiste du capitaine des Galadhrims. Étrange… et totalement hors de propos. Le regard du guerrier s'assombrit, le ciel de ses yeux se faisant orage. Tout son corps semblait irradier de puissance, et d'une colère soudaine et difficilement contenue. L'elfe fit un pas furieux vers lui, et Strider ne put retenir un mouvement de recul instinctif. Et c'est avec un mélange d'effroi et d'exaltation qu'il réalisa avoir lui-même allumé ce feu, sans savoir s'il pourrait l'éteindre. Mais le voulait-il vraiment ?

« Non, en effet, vous ne vous appelez pas Estel. Mais pas Strider non plus, » dit l'elfe d'une voix sèche et coupante. Croyiez-vous donc que votre identité demeurerait secrète ?

Strider – pouvait-il encore s'appeler ainsi, quand Haldir venait si violemment de lui dénier ce droit ? – sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines à cette assertion. _Oui_ , aurait-il voulu répondre, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que la seule réponse était _non_.

« L'anneau de Barahir est connu des elfes, de même que l'histoire de ses possesseurs, » reprit le blond avec fermeté. « Une simple discussion avec le Seigneur Elrond m'a confirmé ce que je savais déjà. Et qu'aujourd'hui pour préfériez dissimuler cet objet fort en symbole me navre plus que je ne l'aurais cru possible. »

Blême, Strider porta une main à sa poitrine, où se balançait l'anneau en question, pendu au bout d'une chaine. Et s'il était dissimulé par sa tunique, porté à même la peau, Haldir ne manqua pas son geste.

« Vous vous bercez d'illusions, et préférez mentir à vous-même ainsi qu'aux autres que d'assumer qui vous êtes réellement. Vous êtes l'héritier d'Isildur, et pouvez prétendre au trône du Gondor. Vous avez des droits, mais aussi et surtout des devoirs ce royaume, et envers ce peuple. Au lieu de cela, vous vous terrez dans les terres hostiles du nord, comme un enfant effrayé incapable d'affronter ses démons ! »

Aussitôt, le rodeur sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. De quel droit osait-il… ?

« Je vous interdit de… »

« Vous n'avez rien à m'interdire ! »

Strider blêmit et Haldir se figea, semblant lui-même surpris de son emportement. De longues secondes passèrent, durant lesquelles les deux hommes se contentèrent de se regarder en silence. Dernier instant de répit, avant de basculer. Curieusement, ce fut Haldir qui détourna le premier les yeux, et le brun sentit une sorte de boule obstruer sa gorge en voyant ses épaules étrangement basses.

« Vous les hommes, avez une curieuse conception de l'honneur et du courage, » reprit finalement le capitaine, semblant soudainement plus las que jamais. « Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, j'ai cru que vous seriez celui qui rendrait sa gloire aux hommes. J'ignore aujourd'hui ce qui a pu m'amener à penser ainsi. »

L'aurait-on frappé que Strider – vraiment ? – n'aurait pas été aussi secoué. Nauséeux, le souffle court et la bouche entrouverte, il regardait l'elfe avec effarement. Comme s'il n'osait croire qu'il ait réellement prononcé ces mots. Comme s'il n'osait croire qu'il puisse _penser_ ces mots.

« Vous me décevez, Aragorn. »

Et après le choc, la douleur. Il eut l'impression que son cœur se brisait en voyant la déception manifeste dans son regard. Mais qu'y avait-il donc à ajouter ?

« Ne m'appelez pas ainsi ! » s'exclama-t-il en désespoir de cause, appel plus déchirant qu'il n'en avait l'air. _Aidez-moi !_ aurait-il voulu dire, sans succès. Sa voix manquait de conviction, et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Le blond se contenta de détourner le regard, et de s'éloigner d'un pas vif. Strider – l'homme, le rodeur, qu'importe au fond – ne le retint pas. Il resta simplement là, écoutant le groupe de soldat se remettre en selle, et les chevaux s'éloigner au galop.

_Un masque d'oubli et de neutralité soigneusement forgé_ , avait-il longtemps pensé. Un masque qui venait brutalement de voler en éclats.

Une unique larme coula sur sa joue, tandis que son monde s'écroulait pour la deuxième fois.


	3. Thorongil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> Aujourd'hui, troisième chapitre se passant... et bien, trèèèès longtemps après le deuxième ! (Sept ans d'écart entre deux chapitres ? Record battu !) Aujourd'hui, nous nous intéressons à une nouvelle identité d'Aragorn : celle de Thorongil, qui a servit en tant que soldat au Rohan puis au Gondor.
> 
> Enjoy !

**3.** **Thorongil, ou les années solitaires**

Contemplant sans réellement le voir le paysage uniforme qui s'étendait sur des lieux à la ronde, Thorongil songeait avec mélancolie aux années écoulées, et au tournant brutal qu'avait pris sa vie.

Après l'altercation – oserait-il parler de sermon ? – qui l'avait opposée à Haldir, il avait longuement repensé aux propos pour le moins lourds de sens de l'elfe. Il y avait songé des jours, des semaines durant, à s'en rendre malade. Il était devenu totalement obsédé par cette idée selon laquelle il avait trahit les valeurs pour lesquelles il croyait combattre. Jusqu'à ce jour où il avait manqué de se faire tuer par un gobelin plus hardi que les autres, trop distrait pour éviter ce coup pourtant facile à parer. Il était désarmé, vulnérable, et seuls les incroyables réflexes d'Halbarad lui avaient sauvé la vie.

Le soir-même, il quittait les rôdeurs.

Il avait quitté les plaines de l'Arnor, contourné la Comté par l'ouest avant de prendre la direction des Monts Brumeux, qu'il avait tout naturellement suivit vers le sud. Et c'est tout aussi naturellement qu'il avait regagné son point de départ : Fondcombe. Le Seigneur Elrond l'avait accueilli avec retenue, mais Estel – ce n'était pas le nom le plus adéquat certes, mais c'était celui qu'il avait préféré utiliser – n'avait pu manquer l'étincelle dans son regard, et la chaleur de leur brève accolade.

Pendant quelques semaines, il avait essayé sans grande conviction de se couler dans le moule imparfait qui l'avait vu grandir.

Mais rien n'y avait fait : ni les discussions avec Elrond, ni les longues heures passées dans la bibliothèque avec Erestor. Les entrainements avec Glorfindel et les escapades avec les jumeaux n'avaient pas eu davantage d'effet. Même la douce compagnie d'Arwen, qu'il avait autrefois savouré avec un plaisir innocent, était désormais d'une fadeur insipide qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée. C'était triste. Triste, et incroyablement déprimant. A chacune des paroles apaisantes de la brune, il entendait les mots percutants que lui avait assené un certain blond. A chacun de ses sourires, c'était un regard d'acier qu'il imaginait. Et quand elle posait une main tendre et compatissante sur son épaule, c'était le tranchant d'une lame sur sa gorge qu'il sentait.

Un soir de printemps, après une autre journée à la langueur intolérable, il n'y tint plus. Il fit ces bagages en hâte, comme il les avait faits il y a sept ans de cela. Mais s'il alla saluer correctement le Seigneur Elrond cette fois-ci, il fut tout bonnement incapable de répondre à la seule et unique question qu'il lui posa. Où comptait-il se rendre, en effet ? C'est donc sans certitude aucune – vraiment ? – qu'il prit la direction du sud, sans trop savoir ce qu'il cherchait. Ou plutôt, sans vouloir l'admettre.

C'est donc par un hasard tout à fait fortuit qu'il gagna les terres des hommes, et plus précisément le royaume du Rohan. S'engageant dans la milice régulière sous le nom de Thorongil, il gravit les échelons jusqu'à devenir l'un des capitaines de la marche. Mais malgré ça, malgré ce grade dont nombre de soldats rêvaient sans jamais pouvoir l'atteindre, il s'était sentit étrangement mal à l'aise dans ce rôle qu'on lui demandait de tenir. Comme s'il n'était pas à sa place, ressentant le besoin inexplicable de se justifier en permanence pour sa simple existence.

_Illégitime_ , voilà le mot qu'il cherchait.

Il avait donc quitté le service du roi Thengel après plusieurs années de bons et loyaux services, et ses pas l'avaient mené presque malgré lui au Gondor. Ses états de service le précédent, il trouva sans vraiment le vouloir une place dans la garde personnelle de l'Intendant Echtelion. Et depuis, il attendait. Quoi ? Un souffle ou un espoir, quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour le convaincre qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Car s'il avait pendant un temps cru pouvoir trouver sa place, ses illusions s'étaient bien vites effondrées. Il aurait pu partir de nouveau, fuir ses responsabilités comme il savait si bien le faire. Mais le souvenir de sa foi brisée et le poids de sa honte l'avaient enchainé plus surement que jamais.

Et le voilà ainsi, vingt ans après avoir quitté les plaines du nord, dans le seul royaume qu'il aurait pu appeler sien. Seulement voilà, ce royaume était celui d'Aragorn, pas de Thorongil, et c'était là toute la différence. Thorongil n'était qu'une ombre, le pâle reflet d'un roi qu'il ne serait jamais. Thorongil n'était rien d'autre qu'un masque de plus qu'il avait choisi, un nom qu'il s'était forgé de toute pièces pour mieux dissimuler son âme brisée. Et il attendait toujours.

L'homme fut toutefois sorti de ses pensées moroses lorsqu'il vit au loin le nuage de poussière soulevé par des chevaux aux galop. Bien vite, il identifia une bannière verte flottant au vent, quoi qu'il n'en distingue pas le blason. De même, le soleil se reflétant sur leurs armures empêchaient de les reconnaitre. Mais les cavaliers passèrent rapidement les grandes portes sans que les gardes ne les en empêchent, disparaissant ainsi de sa vue. Thorongil les aurait probablement rapidement oublié – nombreux étaient les visiteurs se rendant à Minas Tirith – s'il n'avait pas été convoqué par le Seigneur Echtelion moins d'une heure plus tard. Visiblement énervé, ce dernier lui ordonna d'une voix autoritaire de se mettre immédiatement au service des guerriers venant d'arriver et de tout faire pour que leur mission comme leur séjour se passe au mieux.

Congédié sans avoir pu poser la moindre question, et sans même savoir en quoi constituait ladite mission ou à qui il avait affaire, Thorongil se dirigea d'un pas vif vers l'une des salles de réunion de l'Intendant où l'attendait le chef de l'escouade. Car quoi qu'il pense desdits ordres, il n'avait d'autre choix que de s'y soumettre au plus tôt. Arrivant devant les portes de la pièce, il frappa d'un coup sec au battant pour s'annoncer et entra sans attendre de réponse.

Il aurait dû. Car celui qui lui faisait face était Haldir de Lórien.

Thorongil reste un instant figé, se repaissant silencieusement de l'image du glorieux capitaine des Galadhrims. C'était prévisible, mais le temps n'avait eu aucune emprise sur son visage. Après tout, vingt ans n'étaient rien dans la vie d'un elfe. Et malgré les années écoulées depuis leur dernière rencontre, il constatait que l'image floue qu'il avait dans sa mémoire était en réalité d'une étonnante fidélité. Les cheveux d'un blond pâle tirant sur le blanc, ses épaule larges et son port de tête altier, la perfection de ses traits, ses yeux d'argent pur… Oui, surtout ses yeux d'ailleurs…

Il sut exactement à quel instant le blond le reconnut. Son regard froid et impassible s'éclaira d'une lumière nouvelle, et son visage se détendit presque imperceptiblement. Thorongil esquissa un sourire timide, n'osant réellement croire qu'il était là, en face de lui. Après tout ce temps…

« Haldir, » murmura-t-il à voix basse, presque malgré lui.

« Aragorn. »

Et aussi facilement que cela, le charme fut rompu. Thorongil blêmit avec force, ayant l'impression tenace d'avoir pris un coup dans l'estomac. Il se mordit la langue jusqu'à sang, retenant le cri de rage et de désespoir mêlés qui montait dans sa gorge.

_Vous me décevez, Aragorn._

C'était la dernière fois que son nom avait été ainsi prononcé. Était-ce pour cela qu'il était de retour dans sa vie ? Pour de nouveau réduire en poussière ses illusions ? Refusant de lui laisser voir son trouble, et à quel point le simple énoncé de son nom le touchait, il détourna les yeux. Tournant franchement le dos au capitaine des Galadhrims, il gagna d'un pas malhabile l'encadrement de la fenêtre.

Le silence était étouffant, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été entre eux. Le soupir las que poussa Haldir, suffisamment fort pour que Thorongil puisse l'entendre, ne fit rien pour faire baisser la tension ambiante.

« Sous quel nom vous connait-on ces jours-ci ? » demanda finalement le blond.

L'homme ne répondit pas, n'osant croiser le regard de l'elfe derrière lui. Mais à son grand désarroi, celui-ci insista.

« Je ne souhaiterai pas faire une quelconque bévue pouvant vous mettre mal à l'aise, ou compromettre votre position, » dit-il avec précaution.

Le soldat ne put retenir un petit rire, triste et éteint. Le mettre mal à l'aise, en effet. Mais depuis quand s'en souciait-il ? Toutefois, poussé comme toujours par ce désir impérieux de se confier à lui – et il maudissait les Valars pour cette faiblesse – il ne pu demeurer silencieux plus longtemps.

« Je suppose que vous pouvez m'appeler Thorongil, puisqu'il s'agit là de mon dernier mensonge en date. »

Peut-être que l'elfe fut sensible à la douleur de ses mots, ou peut-être répugnait-il à achever un homme déjà à terre. Toujours est-il qu'il garda le silence pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, laissant à Thorongil le temps reprendre ses esprits ainsi que le contrôle de ses émotions. Soufflant un grand coup, il se recomposa un visage impassible, se retourna et lui fit face.

« Que faites-vous ici ? »

Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé, et ses mots étaient sortis d'un ton presque aimable. Presque. Il aurait pu en être fier, s'il ne se maudissait pas intérieurement pour cette distance exécrable qu'il instaurait de lui-même. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« C'est une surprise de vous voir ici, » dit l'elfe sans répondre à sa question. « Mais une heureuse surprise, cela va sans dire. Je suis… »

« Quelle raison vous amène à Minas Tirith, capitaine des Galadhrims ? »

Car non, Thorongil n'accepterait pas cette proximité avec lui, une familiarité qui ne l'avait que trop blessé par le passé. Ce serait une discussion parfaitement neutre, une conversation polie entre deux soldats. Il tacherait simplement d'empêcher son cœur de se briser en voyant le visage d'Haldir se refermer.

« Moi et sept de mes hommes avons été mandatés par le Conseil Blanc afin de mener une mission de reconnaissance aux frontières du Mordor et du Gondor, » expliqua finalement le capitaine d'une voix sèche. « Après le bannissement de Sauron il y a vingt ans de cela, nous ne pouvons prendre le risque que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'éveille à nouveau, semant chaos et destruction dans son sillage. »

« En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? » demanda le brun, s'efforçant de demeurer aussi détaché que lui.

« Nous aurions besoin de soldats expérimentés pour nous guider. Je comptais organiser des patrouilles en binôme, afin de couvrir autant de distance que possible en un minimum de temps. Un guide, pour chacun de mes soldats. »

« Je ne vois aucun problème à mettre à votre disposition huit de mes hommes. »

Haldir marqua une brève hésitation, et Thorongil sut avec une certitude inébranlable qu'il n'allait guère apprécier ce qui allait suivre. D'où lui venait cette assurance toutefois, il aurait été bien en peine de le dire.

« A vrai dire, j'aurais espéré que vous soyez celui qui m'accompagnerai. »

« Pourquoi ? »

La question lui avait échappé, et il le regrettait déjà. Quelle idée, lui qui avait tant fait pour rester impassible devant lui ! Pourtant, c'est avec avidité qu'il attendait la réponse. Fallait-il qu'il soit aussi versatile, et si peu sûr de ses propres sentiments !

Les secondes s'étirèrent entre eux, et devinrent minutes. Et selon l'avis de Thorongil, elles auraient tout aussi bien pu devenir heures. Il s'était déjà humilié devant l'elfe, d'abord en lui confiant ses tourments sans le connaitre, puis en décevant les espoirs qu'il avait fondé en lui, et à l'instant même en laissant si aisément transparaitre ses émotions. Alors certes, il voulait cette réponse. Il la voulait même désespérément. Mais il ne s'abaisserait pas à le supplier, ni même à faire le premier pas. _Jamais_. Haldir sembla le comprendre, puisqu'il reprit d'une voix clairement moins suffisante.

« Je regrette la violence des mots qui ont été échangés entre nous, et j'aurais apprécié que nous puissions en discuter. »

Thorongil serra les poings, le regard dur. Des regrets, vraiment ? Que ne fallait-il pas entendre ! Vingt ans, c'était donc là le temps qui lui avait fallu pour… pour quoi d'ailleurs ? Il allait pour répliquer vertement, mais il fut pris de vitesse.

« Quelques temps après notre… dernière rencontre, » dit-il avec tact, « je suis revenu dans le nord pour m'expliquer avec vous. Je ne souhaitais pas que des malentendus persistent entre nous. Mais à ma grande déception, votre cousin Halbarad m'a instruit du fait que vous aviez quitte les rôdeurs moins d'une semaine plus tôt. Si seulement j'avais été un peu plus rapide… »

Il soupira brièvement, avant de reprendre rapidement. Pas une fois il n'avait regardé l'autre homme.

« Enfin, toujours est-il que je n'ai appris que six mois plus tard votre bref passage à Fondcombe. Trop tard pour espérer pouvoir vous y croiser. Durant les années qui ont suivi, j'ai guetté un signe, une rumeur, n'importe quoi pouvant nous dire où nous pourrions vous trouver. Mais nul ne savait ce qu'il était advenu de vous. J'ai... nous avons finit par craindre votre décès. C'est donc un réel soulagement autant qu'une joie de vous voir ici, et de toute évidence fort et bien portant. »

Le brun releva vivement la nuque, ignorant la douleur de sa nuque à ce geste trop brusque. Soulagement, joie ? Il détailla soigneusement le visage de l'elfe, cherchant à y déceler la moindre trace de mensonge. De manière surprenante, le blond s'offrit sans aucune restriction à son inspection. Et c'est sans doute cela qui convainquit Thorongil de sa sincérité. Il relâcha son souffle, qu'il avait instinctivement retenu, avant de lui offrir un regard incertain. C'était à son tour de son confier, d'expliquer les raisons de cette absence sauf qu'il ignorait s'il en aurait la force. Pourtant, il lui suffit de croiser son regard où ne brillait que compassion et encouragement pour qu'il se jette à l'eau. Valars, à quoi était-il réduit par sa simple présence…

« Je ne vous apprendrai rien je suppose, en vous disant que vos propos m'ont profondément touché. Néanmoins, ils ont probablement eu l'effet que vous escomptiez. Non, ne m'interrompez pas, » coupa Thorongil, voyant Haldir prêt à répliquer. « Vous m'avez obligé à me remettre en question, et à prendre conscience que je desservais tout ce que je pensais défendre. Après avoir quitté Fondcombe, j'ai gagné le Rohan, où j'ai servi dans la marche sous les ordres du roi Thengel. Et quelques années plus tard, peu de temps après avoir été nommé capitaine, j'ai rejoint le Gondor, où j'officie depuis près de treize ans. »

Étonnamment, Haldir ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de le regarder, avec ce même air impassible qu'il avait d'ordinaire. C'en fut trop pour les sentiments mis à mal de Thorongil, et son calme apparent vola en éclats.

« N'était-ce pas là ce que vous souhaitiez ? » s'emporta-t-il, et qu'importe que ce soit la douleur et non la colère qui transparaisse dans sa voix. « Que je serve le Gondor ? Que je me mette au service de ce royaume et de son peuple ? »

« Avez-vous l'impression d'être utile ? De faire une différence ? » rétorqua aussitôt le blond, comme s'il avait attendu cet éclat. Et ç'aurait pu être le cas, pour ce qu'il en savait.

Un instant interloqué par cette question posée d'un ton si sérieux, l'humain reprit pourtant rapidement ses esprits et répondit.

« Évidemment, je… »

« Non, » le coupa Haldir, sans même lui laisser le temps de finir. « Je vous demande vos impressions, et pas la réponse convenue que vous me pensez attendre. »

Le silence s'étira de nouveau entre eux. Mais cette fois-ci, Thorongil ne trouva pas le courage de le rompre. Se sentait-il utile ici, à Minas Tirith ? Bien sûr que non, mais comment pouvait-il avouer une chose pareille au capitaine des Galadhrims, lui qui depuis de siècles était à la tête des guerriers de la Lothlorien ? Lui qui _faisait_ une réelle différence…

« Aragorn… »

Le brun sursauta, mais l'elfe continua sans même s'appesantir sur ce nom lourd de sens.

« Vous êtes le descendant d'Isildur. Mais cet homme ne vous a pas légué qu'un nom et un héritage : il vous a légué un trône. Par votre naissance, vous pouvez prétendre au trône du Gondor. Ce peuple a besoin d'un roi, de _son_ roi. Pas d'Estel, l'humain élevé par les elfes. Pas de Strider, le rôdeur du nord. Et pas non plus de Thorongil, le capitaine de la garde. Ce peuple a besoin de vous, Aragorn. »

Les mots _« Je ne m'appelle pas Aragorn »_ flottèrent un instant à la lisière de son esprit. Haldir sembla le comprendre puisqu'il se renfrogna, attendant sa négation et bonne et due forme. Mais ce fut la peine qui brilla fugitivement dans son regard qui poussa Thorongil – ou était-ce Aragorn, peut-être – à lui répondre plus sincèrement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

« C'est plus qu'un nom que je refuse : c'est cet héritage. Je ne veux pas fuir mon devoir, ou mes responsabilités. Mais Isildur était un grand prince, avant de céder aux ténèbres et de trahir son peuple. Sa faute, sa _faiblesse_ , » cracha-t-il le dernier mot, « coule dans mes veines aussi densément que mon sang. C'est là mon héritage, capitaine, plus que le trône, le pouvoir ou les joyaux. Alors non, je refuse de faire défaut à quiconque pourrait placer sa confiance en moi. Je ne serais pas ce roi, condamnant son pays et son peuple à la guerre et à la noirceur du monde. Je ne m'appelle pas Aragorn. »

« Pas aujourd'hui non. Mais je ne doute pas qu'un jour, ce sera le cas, » répondit simplement Haldir avec une confiance qui aurait presque pu faire faire vaciller les convictions du brun. _Presque_.

Thorongil – plus vraiment, mais qu'importe – ne put retenir un léger sourire.

« Ne désespérez-vous donc jamais ? »

« Jamais, » répliqua le capitaine, lui rendant un bref sourire. « Et vous devriez en faire de même. Il y a toujours de l'espoir, même dans les heures les plus sombres. »

« Moi, je n'en ai aucun, » soupira-t-il.

Haldir posa une main sur son épaule, et Thorongil réalisa avec un mélange de trouble et de contentement qu'il s'agissait du premier contact entre eux.

« Je donne l'espoir aux hommes, Aragorn. J'ai foi en vous, plus que vous ne l'imaginez. Et un jour, vous aussi comprendrez tout ce qui à présent vous est caché. »

Il ne réagit pas. Il savait que l'elfe trouverait quelque chose à répondre, quoi qu'il puisse dire. Alors il se tût, profitant simplement du silence et de cette proximité inédite. Il n'y avait rien à dire, rien à ajouter. Juste eux et ce silence, libérés de ces non-dits, des mots et de leur poids.

« M'accompagnerez-vous ? »

L'homme mit de longues secondes à comprendre ce que signifiait cette question, et plus encore à y trouver une réponse adéquate. En effet, accompagnerait-il lui-même Haldir dans sa mission ? Tout n'était pas réglé entre eux, loin de là, et il avait des impératifs au château. Pouvait-il s'absenter ? Cette expédition à deux, perdus loin de tout, ne risquait-elle pas de mettre en péril leur équilibre fraichement retrouvé ?

« Avec plaisir, » répondit-il simplement.

Qu'importe les règles, pour une fois. Pour la première fois depuis vingt ans, il allait faire ce dont il avait envie. Pas parce qu'on le lui ordonnait, pas parce qu'il le devait. Mais bien parce qu'il le voulait.

Il ne put retenir le large sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres. Oui, ce serait un plaisir.


End file.
